All That Remains
by Teetah the Supreme Magical One
Summary: L was the world's greatest detective.An untouchable entity of justice that people feared and respected around the world,who knew that it would take his only two equals,his mirror image and his mirror opposite,to tear his world apart and make him human? AU


Warnings: for Another Note and Death Note in general. Spoilers for L's real name as well as the Wammy kid's real names. Mild cursing, sexual content (tho not for a while and not extremely graphic) mild violence and **yaoi. Do not like, do not read.**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Death Note. Only an L T-shirt, L wristband and L pins. But not L himself sadly ._.

Pairings: BBxL, LightxL, slight BBxLight and probably others

**Prologue: Colors**

**L. **It may seem like only a letter but to the people of the world the seemly ordinary letter means so much more. L is a symbol. L is an ideal. L is _**justice. **_But most of all…L is a person. A human being.

Not that the world's population knows who that person _is._ They probably wouldn't believe it even if they were told. The most facts the general public knows about L is that he never shows his face, uses a computer to speak for him, has solved over 3,500 difficult cases, has sent three times that number of criminals to prison, and is able to mobilize every investigative bureau in the entire world witha snap of his fingers. What the general public doesn't know about L is that he is, in fact, a raccoon-eyed young man with an odd way of sitting, a sweet tooth that would put any child to shame and other unusual quirks. But there is a group of people that do know these facts about the World's Greatest Detective, a _very _small group mind you.

Beyond Birthday (a.k.a B, BB, Backup), for example, is one of these rare individuals. Not only that but he can, and has prided himself in, being able to mimic the detective's strange traits and copy his look (much to said detective's annoyance). Beyond Birthday also knows other things about L as well, things others who know the man personally do not know, things L himself does not know. But I digress. This bit of information on Beyond Birthday is not important right now, but it will be later on. Just not at this moment. Later, but not now. Right now what is important is L and B's past and current relation to L. B was the second successor to L, second next to A, with an extremely high intellect close to L's own and exceptional deduction skills. But B is no longer a successor to L. No, nowadays, BB works _with _L, as a partner. And now B is as known to the world as L, as the world's second greatest detective (easily beating L's two other detective aliases). He is recognized as a white Old English letter B with a black backround, an identical but complete contrast to L's own. Much like B and L themselves. Wait, I know what you're thinking, "Beyond Birthday doesn't play second fiddle to anyone, _especially _not to L of all people, so how can this be?" (or more accurately:"What the fuck is up this shitty writing!?! That'd never happen!"). But hear me out dear readers. This was and still is very true. BB had not given up on his ultimate goal of beating and surpassing L. He had a plan in mind before but when L came to him with the proposition of a partnership how could Beyond refuse? His current position certainly made the goal of beating his rival seem much more possible. "And at the very least", B probably thought "I can torment and annoy into a living hell, which is just as good, if not better".

Their partnership has surprisingly held strong over the years. The people of the world are immensely grateful for it. The world is a relatively peaceful place (except for all the ordinary killers and criminals still running about but that goes without saying) without the horrors of the L.A. BB Murder Cases or the mass murderer Kira (including the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Kiras, of course). Yes, the world hasn't witnessed the rise of the boy with the murderous notebook. See, sometimes things that were supposed to happen don't, for whatever reason. For better or for worse. But destiny is quite the persistent bitch, and if she wants something to happen it _will _happen. Even if it doesn't happen as originally planned. But for now the world does not know of the epic battle of L vs. Kira, only the partnership of L and B.

For now, anyway.

"**Once upon a time  
Or so the story's told  
Everyone lives happily  
As the end unfolds**_"_

-Lullaby, Hypnogaja

**A/N: **Hey. Teetah here.

Light: Who else would you be?

Me: Shut up Imagay, I'm trying to write an author's note -.-

Light: Will that joke _ever _get old for you? -.-;

Me: No, I do not believe so ^.^

Light: -mutters- Bitch -.-

Me: Well, this is my first serious death note story (and my first serious yaoi story as well). I have these two DN comedy crack stories, which I'll post up eventually-

Light: Oh God NO! O.O

L: Not to worry Light-kun, Teetah-san is a procrastinator so there's only a 5% chance of her posting them. This is supported by the fact it took her about a year to even write this story down on paper.

Me: -but this story is my pride and joy so I'm posting it first. Even tho my writing is bad, the story will be too OOC, and this prologue is already bad! :' ( Why do I bother? And I did write some down on paper before I just took around a year break from it!

Light: Seriously, where did all this low self-esteem come from? O.o;

Me: -sniff- Well, I think it all started in elementary school when-

Light: Don't care -.- Sorry if I gave you the impression that I did.

Me: God, I hate you =.=

Light: No, you don't, you love me. Everyone does. ^.^

Me: ….Goddamnit, you're right =.= but a lot of people hate you…

Light: I always am ^.^ and those people are idiots -.-

Me: But I love L and B more. Although I'm probably not doing their amazing characters justice –sobs- Why am I posting this up again? ._. I'm not gonna get any reviews…

BB: Ah, our poor nervous self- conscious authoress. -pats Teetah lovingly on the head- There, there, it'll be alright. ^.^

Me: Thanks, B……ewwww….there's jam in my hair! .;

BB: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha heh heh heh ha :D Just as planned

Me: god, your all jerks! =.= Well, before I wash the strawberry jam out of my hair I want to explain a few things about ATR. This story partially came to be out of my desire to write B in a more positive light, since he is mostly portrayed as a completely deranged psychopath, which I don't think is entirely the case. Not that I don't _love _those types of fics, I really do, there what got me interested in BB in the first place. But I wanted write B as a good guy for once (more of an anti-hero really.) Which is difficult with him being a serial killer and all so I made him a detective (also wanted B and L as roommates). Which isn't too far-fetched considering that was what he was supposed to be and he did pretend to be a detective. Basically I'm going to write him as relatively (keyword) sane while trying to keep him IC, wish me luck.

BB: Wow, I didn't know you had such faith in me! ^.^

Me: Remind me never to again –tries to get jam out of hair- I originally wasn't going to have a prologue, I was going to explain all this in the first chapter but I was afraid it would drag on and make it boring or confusing. Sorry if it sucks but it's necessary information. Oh, as for the prologue name it is called that cause every chapter from now on will be named after a color according to its meanings (which will be listed at the beginning of each chapter). Oh! People should try and guess what color will be chosen each chapter!

Light: Isn't that over done? -.-

L: What will they get should they guess correctly?

Me: Gah! I don't know! .; I didn't think of anything…

Light: Shocking -.-;

Me: But I will! But for right now, public acknowledgement?

Light: -snort- That's lame

Me: Your moms lame!

Light: -sigh- Shouldn't you be wrapping this up? This is already longer then the prologue itself.

Me: Shit! O.O You're right! Well, please review! It'll really make my day and get the first chapter out faster! ^.^ Don't make me send BB after you cause you were too lazy to write a review!!! =.=

L: Teetah-san also appears to suffer from mood swings…interesting…-receives death glare from Teetah - …um, review please? O.O;


End file.
